Dancing with the Stars (Season 17)
Dancing with the Stars 17 is the seventeenth season of Polish version of Dancing with the Stars Fiction. Twenty celebrities were paired with professional ballroom dancers. Ciriefan & AussieRaf will be the host for this season. Contestants The 10 contestants who competed were: Couples Scoring chart :Red numbers indicates the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicates the highest score for each week. : indicates a couple that was eliminated in a dance-off. : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom three. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Average This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-points scale. Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 40-point scale are as follows: Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: : Highest scoring dance : Lowest scoring dance : Danced, but not scored : Gained bonus points for winning this dance-off : Gained no bonus points for losing this dance-off Weekly scores and songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. 'Week 1: Men (Season Premiere)' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Breathe On Me”) 'Week 2: Women (Season Premiere)' *Musical guest: Train (“Play That Song”) 'Week 3: Men' *Musical guest: Britney Spears feat. Tinashe (“Slumber Party”) 'Week 4: Women' *Musical guest: Andy Grammer ("Fresh Eyes") 'Week 5' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Touch Of My Hand”) 'Week 6' *Musical guest: Vanilla Ice ("Ice Ice Baby") 'Week 7' *Musical guest: Britney Spears ("Lucky") 'Week 8' *Musical guest: Jana Kramer (“Circles”) 'Week 9 - Musicality Challenge (Double Elimination)' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Toxic”) 'Week 10 - Team Freestyle Challenge (Double Elimination)' *Musical guest: Olly Murs (“You Don't Know Love”) 'Week 11' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Stronger / (You Drive Me) Crazy”) 'Week 12 - Quarter-Final' *Musical guest: Rebecca Ferguson ("Bones") 'Week 13 - Semi-Final: Dance-Off Challenge (Double Elimination)' *Musical guest: Britney Spears ("Till The World Ends") Dance-off 'Week 14 - Season Finale: Top 4 (Samba Relay Challenge)' *Musical guest: Madness ("Mr. Apples") 'Week 14 - Season Finale: Top 3 (Dance Fusion)' *Musical guest: Gary Barlow ("Dare") Judges scores & viewers votes In each episodes, the judges scores & viewers votes are added up, so created the results show. Call-out order The table below lists the order in which the contestants' fates were revealed by Ciriefan : This couple came in first place with the judges. : This couple came in last place with the judges. : This couple came in first place with the judges and was eliminated. : This couple came in last place with the judges and was eliminated. : This couple was eliminated. : This couple won the competition. : This couple came in second in the competition. : This couple came in third in the competition.